The First Fan Fic That I'V Written
by orangUtang100
Summary: I'm back. this new chappie revils Butlers deep dark secret in an imberising way R&R plese
1. An Orange Room

The First Fan Fic That I'V Written

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING I only own Kayla and I had to pay 75 dollars to get Kayla so now I DON'T EVEN OWN 75 DOLLARS!

This is my first fic so be brutal….

An Orange Room

It was a dark and stormy night. Artemis walked into a closet he had never seen before, even though it was in his own house. He Found himself in a bright orange room with no windows or doors, but there was Holy Root Foly Butler and Mulch.

Artemis: How did you guys get hear?

Holy: A puff of orange smoke brought us here.

Mulch: I'v Been here for two months, do you have any food?

Artemis: No.

**Computer and person suddenly appear in a puff of orange smoke**

Person: Hi I'm orangUtang 100 and I can control you with my computer!

Holy: Oh yea, Prove it!

all shudder

orangUtang 100: O.K.

types on computer

Holy is turned into a blond Valley Girl

Holy: Like what did you like do to like me?!

orangUtang 100: I turned you into a Valley Girl!

Artemis: Change her back NOW!!!!!!!

orangUtang: O.K , but you will pay!

Root: I kind of like the blond hair.

All: oO

Types

Artemis: I, I, I, neeeeeeeeed a Twinky!!!!!!!!!!

Holy: I'm not a Valley Girl yaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!

(types) Twinky appears in puff of orange smoke and is eaten by Artemis

Foly: What did you do to him?

orangUtang 100: I made him crave suger.

Root: Why are we hear?

orangUtang 100: To serve me.

Butler: Greaaaaaaat .

Artemis: I need sweets NOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!

Butler: Turn him back.

orangUtang 100: Only if you answer one Question .

Mulch: What?

orangUtang 100: Do you guys know your book characters?

Foly: Yes we wrote the books, we used Collfer's name 'cus he blackmailed us.

orangUtang 100: O.K …. Wait! What do you guys have that can be used for blackmail?

Foly: Ummmm…..I'd rather not say.

orangUtang 100: O.K!

types

Butler: When can we leave?

orangUtang 100: Not until I have Tortured you all and you explode! MWAHAHAHAHAHA

orangUtang 100: Well that's that Review now or die Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha


	2. The Dog that hurts Artemis

The First Fan Fic That I'V Written

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Kayla and I had to pay 75 dollars to get Kayla so now I DON'T EVEN OWN 75 DOLLARS!

My friends come in this chappie so I will tell them what you thought!

neutragal: Thanks, I have a spelling problem, so I can't spell to save my life.

suga CraZie: Thanks , as you can see I like orange to!

Dr.F.Roy Dean Schippe: Thanks, yep I was definitely aiming for random

VampirePeaches: I am just naturally insane you can't blame me fore that. Orange is a BIG part of the story cus' I'm weird, the room is orange cus' the smoke is orange!

Wolfrat: Thanks, I can't spell to save my life. You gave the best review I got. Thanks

The Dog that Hurts Artemis. 

orangUtang 100: I'm bored…

Artemis: We are all bored it's been 6 hours!!!!

Root: Aren't you going to start tormenting us now?

orangUtang 100: YES!!!

Types

3 people and giant German Shepard appear in a puff of orange smoke

orangUtang 100: Hey guys, Artemis & Co. these are my friends Hit M-S With A Bat ( HM-SWAB) , SeeU64 , and CandyMandy and her dog Shane!

Shane:GROWLS

Artemis: CandyMandy what kind of name is that?!

CandyMandy: to Shane sic'em boy!!

Shane chases Artemis barking and growling!

Artemis: HELP, HEELLLLLPPPPP!!!!!!

Holly: No, don't think I will.

Root: Why are you here?

SeeU64: To torment you laughs manically

Holly: Figures.

HM-SWAB: to orangUtang can I torment Artemis?

CandyMandy: No, that's my job!

HM-SWAB: Awww

Butler: Will you please go away!

SeeU64: Sure!

new people vanish In a puff of orange smoke

Artemis: Glad that's over.

orangUtang 100: Now to bring is sugR-hI

types

person appears in a puff of orange smoke

sugR-hI: SSSSUUUUUGGGGGGEERRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Holly: No wonder you call her sugar high.

orangUtang 100: Yep she's high on sugar!

Foaly: Why didn't she come with the others?

orangUtang: WHAT DID COLFER UES TO BLACKMIAL YOU WITH?

Foaly: O.K I will not ask any more questions

orangUtang 100: O.K now I will make Artemis one of us!

types

Artemis: What, no, NOOOOO

Artemis: I NEEEEEEEDDDD A TWINKY (again)

sugR-hI: Me too!!!!!!!!!

Artemis: Where soul mates!!!!!

sugR-hI: BOB !!!!!!!!

orangUtang 100: JOE-BOB!!!!!

Artemis: FRED-JOE-BOB!!!

Holly: Yep thay have left sanity.

sugR-hI: to Butler Do you have sugar? I like sugar!!!

Artemis: to Holly sugar GOOOOOOD!!!!!

Holly: for my sake change him back.

orangUtang 100: O.K

types

orangUtang 100: In the next chapter I will torment Butler but first I will reward him!

And I will stop using the same disclaimer my worst enemy comes!!!!!


	3. Torture and ummm more torture

The First Fan Fic That I'V Written My brother & my worst enemy come in this chappie and my first two disclaimers will finally make sense. I'm sorry but you will not see people from my mind in this chappie either but I promise they will come. Also, just so you know, this is 3 days after the last chappie!!!!   
The Oddbird: THANKS SOOO MUCH!! What's a fox hole? Aurum Potestas Est: Thanks 

Sarahbuggs: Thanks I E-mailed you !!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, ya happy!!!!   
Lawyer: Yes. 

O.K. -- enough rambling (even though rambling is fun ) let's start the fic!! 

Torture & ummm more torture 

Butler: I miss bodyguarding.

Holly: I miss my nutro 8000

Artemis: I miss committing crime

Suger-hI: I miss sugar

Mulch: I miss dirt

Foaly: I miss my technology _stares evilly at orangUtang 100 computer_

Root: I miss holly having blonde ha… I-I mean I miss arresting convicts!

orangUtang 100: well I miss Kayla so…

_types_

_Small gray and black cat appears in a puff of orange smoke _

orangUtang 100: Artemis & co.: this is Kayla

Kayla: Meow

Butler: AWWW WHAT A CUTE LITTLE KITTY !! OH YES YOU ARE OH YES YOU ARE !!!!

Artemis: O.K. that is wrong in so many ways

orangUtang 100: Well based on that ….

_Types_

_Sugar-hI and Kayla vanish in a puff of orange smoke_

_Mouse appears in puff of orange smoke _

Butler: AAAAAAAA GET IT AWAY FROM ME AAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Butler screams and run around in circles_

Holly: that is even more wrong!!

_All agree _

orangUtang 100: O.K… now I will bring 2 more people to be tormented

Root: (thinking) _better them than us _

orangUtang 100: You do know I can hear you

Root: You can read minds!!!!!!

orangUtang 100: Yes!

_types_

_2 people appear in puff of orange smoke_

orangUtang 100: Artemis & friends: this is my brother chimpanZ 80 and my worst enemy Rubersole 12

Rubersole 12: Where are we?

Artemis: In an orange room that I think is also my closet

orangUtang 100: No, we're in another dimension that I control with my computer.

Artemis: Then why is its porthole in my closet?

orangUtang 100: WHAT DID COLFER BLACKMAIL YOU WITH? !!!

Foaly: You should know better than to ask her a question by now

chimpanZ 80: lets start the torture!

orangUtang 100: Ya

_Types_

_A chair, a sink, a small box, and ropes appear in a puff of orange smoke _

orangUtang 100: let's start with Chinese water torture!!

_Rubersole 12 is tied on chair _

Sink: _drip drip drip _

_1 hour later_

Rubersole 12: I can't take it any more!!!!!

orangUtang 100: O.K. let's move on to being trapped in a small sound proof box with 1000 poisonous scorpions!!!!!

_Rubbersole 12 is placed in the box!!! _

_chimpanZ 80 pours scorpions _

orangUtang 100: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow I've never laughed maniacally of that long

Butler: _still screaming (a lot) _

Holly: How long are you going to keep that mouse?

orangUtang100: until now

_types_

_mouse , 2 new people and torture items vanish in a puff of orange smoke _

Butler: Yay thank you !!!!!!!

Root: What was that about?

orangUtang 100: REVENGE SWEET SWEET REVENGE!!!!!!!!

_Characters huddle _

Root: O.k _whispers to characters _we will make a break for it tonight. I've got a hammer in my bag we can hammer our way out

Holly: _whispering _What if we wake her up?

orangUtang 100: _also whispering _then we will hammer harder

Foaly: Have you been listening the whole time!

orangUtang 100: yes!!

Holly: _pulls out hammer from Roots bag _DIE YA WACKO DIE

orangUtang 100: _types _

_Hammer vanishes in a puff of orange smoke _

_Holly is suddenly in soundproof box with 1000 poisonous scorpions _

All: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

orangUtang 100: This is for trying to kill me MWHAHAHAHAHA

Holly: _screams too loudly to try to imitate on paper -- thankfully the box is SOUND PROOF _

Arty: Than…. Hey my name is Artemis why did you put Arty?

orangUtang 100: Cus' it's fun!!

orangUtang 100: O.K what did you think? R&R please. I'm sorry about the signed reviewers only thing I have no idea how that got there seriously!


End file.
